Perang Asia Timur Raya
by Namikaze wahyu
Summary: Mengisahkan Perjuangan Naruto Sebagai Admiral Agung Kekaisaran Jepang Dalam Perang Asia-Pasifik/Bad Summary
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Perang Asia Timur Raya**

 **Summary: Menceritakan perjuangan Naruto sebagai Admiral Agung Kekaisaran Jepang Dalam Pertempuran Di Asia-Pasifik/Bad Summary**

 **Rated: T  
**

 **Pair: NaruX?**

 **Disclaimer: Naruto 100% Milik Masashi Kishimoto**

 **WARNING!: OOC, ALUR KECEPETAN, GAJE,Sejarah berubah total,Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read Bro!**

 **Chapter: 1: Persiapan!**

* * *

 **Markas Besar Yokosuka Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang, 10.00 A.M**

Pagi yang sangat cerah di Markas AL Kekaisaran Jepang, namun pagi ini sangat berbeda karena banyak Petinggi-Petinggi Militer AL yang berada di Kawasan Pasifik yang tengah melalukan rapat penting. Bahkan Admiral Besar Uzumaki Naruto ikut ambil dari rapat ini, entah apa yang mereka rapatkan hanya Kami-sama dan author yang tau #PLAK!. Oke kembali ke cerita, mereka sebenarnya sedang membahas tentang rencana mereka untuk penyerangan wilayah Pasifik dan juga Asia Tenggara untuk memperluas daerah kekuasaaan Kekaisaran Jepang.

"Jadi begini bagaimana kalau Kekaisaran memperluas wilayah di Pasifik dan Asia Tenggara"kata Petinggi A

"Tapi bukannya nanti Kekaisaran mendeklarasikan perang pada banyak Negara! dan juga sekarang kita sekarang tengah berkonflik dengan Soviet dan China"protes Petinggi B

"Naruto-Sama! Bagaimana rencana anda?"tanya Petinggi C

"Begini... Sebenarnya Soviet kemarin baru saja mengeluarkan pakta netralisasi dengan Jepang, Setidaknya kita bisa bernafas lega karena beruang merah itu tengah berurusan dengan Jerman. Sementara itu dengan China Sepertinya mereka sedang dalam Perang Saudara dengan Tentara Komunis Mao Zedong jadi kita juga tak perlu khawatir namun tetap waspada dan perketat penjagaan diperbatasan. Untuk Asia Tenggara dan Pasifik itu Sepertinya penjagaan di wilayah itu lemah. Namun kita harus lebih fokus ke Asia Tenggara karena mereka adalah penghasil bahan-bahan mentah untuk kita bila berhasil di kuasai terutama Hindia Belanda yang sangat kaya Dengan hasil bumi nya yang bisa menjadi pemasok kebutuhan Kekaisaran selama perang nanti"Kata nya Panjang lebar

"Bagaimana dengan Amerika?"Tanya Petinggi B

"Seperti nya mereka menganggap remeh kita namun lihat saja sebentar lagi mereka akan menyesali perbuatan mereka"kata Naruto sambil menyeringai seram hingga membuat seluruh Petinggi takut

" _A-Akuma"_

 _"S-Seram"_

 _"Ingat-Ingat Jangan sampai membuat Admiral marah"_

"Baiklah sampai segitu saja! apa ada yang lain?"tanya Naruto

"SIAP! TIDAK ADA ADMIRAL!"kata semua Petinggi dengan tegas

"Baik sekarang rapat dibubarkan! Semua boleh kecuali Sekretaris Ooyodo... Ada yang ingin kubicarakan diruangan ku"

"Hai!"Kata Ooyodo sambil memberi hormat kepada Naruto

* * *

 _ **Di Ruangan Laksamana...**_

" _Jadi seperti ini ruangan admiral_ "Batin Ooyodo karena tak pernah masuk keruangan Admiral karena hanya boleh di masuki oleh orang-orang tertentu

"Maaf Menunggu Ooyodo-san"kata Naruto sembari berjalan menuju meja nya

"Tak apa Teitoku-sama"kata Ooyodo

"Jadi begini Ooyodo-san aku ingin kau mengirimkan ini kepada seluruh industri pesawat diseluruh Jepang jika kau kerepotan mungkin kau boleh menyuruh beberapa prajurit"kata Naruto memberikan puluhan kertas kepada Ooyodo, Ooyodo pun memegang kertas itu dan membaca nya

 **Kepada Seluruh Industri Pesawat Kekaisaran Jepang!  
** **Kami membutuhkan kalian untuk membuat pesawat tempur dengan spesifik:**

 **1\. Kecepatan Terbang 370 Mil/jam  
2\. Kemampuan menanjak 3.000 M dalam 3,5 menit dan dilengkapi tanki rurut  
3\. Persenjataan dua meriam 20 mm, 2 senapan mesin ringan 7,7 mm, dan 2 bom dengan berat 30 & 60 Kg  
4\. Pesawat harus ****dipasangi satu set radio lengkap, ditambah radio pencari arah** **untuk navigasi jarak jauh. Daya manuver setidaknya harus setara dengan A5M  
5\. rentang sayap harus kurang dari 12 m agar dapat digunakan di atas kapal induk  
**

"Bukannya ini sedikit mustahil Teitoku-sama"kata Ooyodo **  
**

"Tidak! Tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini Ooyodo-san"kata Naruto

"Maafkan Saya Teitoku-sama... Baiklah saya akan segera mengirimkan nya ke seluruh industri pesawat! saya undur diri"kata Ooyodo sambil berjalan ke pintu lalu membuka nya dan menutupnya dengan pelan agar tak menggangu Admiral.

" _Bagaimana kabar kalian disana Sasuke, Minna_ "Batin Naruto sedih sembari menatap langit dari jendela ruangannya

* * *

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan-jalan untuk melihat keadaan Markas nya, di jalan Ia selalu disapa oleh para bawahannya terutama yang bergender wanita yang begitu yang begitu mengangggumi Naruto karena ia begitu Tampan. Langkah kaki Naruto berhenti ketika salah satu bawahannya yang memanggilnya, entah kenapa.

"Admiral-san"Kata nya

"Oh Yamamoto-san ada apa?"Kata Naruto

"Begini Admiral-san 2 Kapal BB dan 3 CV yang anda pesan telah jadi... Dan Anda harus kesana"kata Yamamoto

"Untuk apa?"Kata Naruto bingung

"Untuk pemberian nama untuk Kapal-kapal itu"Kata Yamamoto

"oke aku akan kesana... Terima kasih Yamamoto-san"Kata Naruto sambil berjalan menuju dermaga untuk melhat kapalnya

Setelah berjalan selama beberapa menit akhrnya Naruto sampai di dermaga, Ia hanya menatap kagum kapal-kapal itu. Terlihat beberapa petugas dermaga tengah entah berdiskusi sesuatu, namun acara itu berhenti ketika Melihat Naruto yang tengah memandangi kapal-kapal yang baru Ia pesan. Tanpa disuruh petugas-petugas itu pun berjalan kearah Naruto dan setelah itu memberi hormat.

"Admiral-dono... Bagaimana kapalnya apa sudah memenuhi persyaratan?"kata Petugas A

"Seperti sudah bahkan yang BB sudah bagus melebihi dengan persyaratannya dan untuk CV nya kurasa sudah baik"kata Naruto

"Tenang saja Admiral-dono 3 CV itu sudah dipasangi besi khusus yang sangat rahasia... meskipun 3 CV itu di torpedo 15 kali tak akan tenggelam dan landasannya itu terbuat dari besi jadi tak usah khawatir bila landasannya bisa terbakar atau rusak bila terkena bom dari pesawat Dive-Bomber musuh"

"Yosh itu malah semakin bagus... Nanti setelah kalian selesai kerja akan ku traktir sake Dattebayo!"Kata Naruto senang

"Tak usah repot-repot Admiral-dono... Kami sudah cukup senang bila membuat Kapal-kapal yang hebat"

"Terserah kalian saja"kata Naruto

"Admiral-dono sekarang namai kapal-kapal itu"Kata Petugas C

"Yang BB itu kunamai Yamato dan Musashi... Untuk CV kunamai Shinano, Taihou, dan Zuihou"Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk kapal-kapal tersebut

"Baiklah"Kata Petugas B sambil mencatat entah apa itu

"Sementara ini tolong kalian benahi kapal-kapal itu bila ada yang kurang sementara itu aku akan berkeliling"Kata Naruto yang sudah melangkah pergi dari dermaga sementara itu cuma dibalas hormat oleh para Petugas itu

* * *

 **Markas Yokosuka, 18.00 p.m**

Malam hari pun dibuat Naruto untuk pengerjakan gunungan tugas yang baru saja diberikan Ooyodo, salahkan saja Naruto yang begitu malas mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu. Meskipun Naruto itu terkenal hebat karena Strategi nya namun Ia juga terkenal dimata bawahannya sebagai pemalas kelas kakap, Dengan malasnya Naruto menstemple kertas-kertas laknat itu. Namun pekerjaannya berhenti ketika ada seseorang yang mengetuk Pintu ruangannya

TOK! TOK!

"Siapa?"Kata Naruto

"Saya Yamashita"

"Baiklah silahkan masuk"Setelah itu pintu terbuka dan memperlihatkan seorang pria dengan postur tegak dengan muka malas yang sedang memberi hormat kearah Naruto (AN: Bayanging aja Hachiman di Oregairu)

"Jadi ada apa Yamashita sampai kau datang kesini"Kata Naruto serius.

"Sebenarnya besok Uni Soviet ingin mengadakan hubungan aliansi dengan Jepang"kata Yamashita sambil memandangi Naruto dengan wajah malasnya

"Bukannya kemarin mereka baru saja menandatangani Pakta Netralisasi kenapa langsung ingin mengadakan aliansi"kata Naruto

"Menurut intelijen kita yang berada di Jerman... Kata mereka sebenarnya Jerman cuma memanfaatkan kita demi rencananya dan Soviet seperti sedang kuwalahan dalam menghadapi Jerman yang memakai strategi Blitzkrieg mereka"Kata Yamashita

"Jadi Jerman hanya memanfaatkan kita., Cih! sudah kuduga mereka mempunyai rencana-rencana licik"Kata Naruto sambil menahan amarahnya

"Besok anda harus ke Moskwa sebagai perwakilan Jepang"

"Bukannya hal itu diwakili oleh Menteri luar negeri?"

"Entah tapi ini adalah keinginan mereka seperti ada hal khusus yang akan di perbicangkan"

"Baik aku akan berangkat.. Kapan waktu nya?"Tanya Naruto

"Besok pukul 12 siang"Kata Yamashita

"oke Aku mengerti... Terima kasih atas informasinya Yamashita"

"Tak apa-apa, baiklah aku mohon undur diri dulu Admiral"Yamashita pun memberi hormat yang lalu dibalas oleh Naruto setelah itu Yamashita berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu, lalu Ia membuka nya dan menutupnya dan berjalan pergi.

" _Seperti nya besok adalah hari yang sangat sibuk_ "Batin Naruto

TBC

* * *

 **Yo Minna-san bagaimana fic satu ini? jelek kah? bagus kah?**

 **Oke maaf karena saya beberapa bulan ini sering gak update. Banyak sih penyebab dari sibuk nya aktifitas di dunia nyata dan juga mood untuk ngetik sih,**  
 **Bukan berarti aku akan Hiatus namun hanya jarang update... Tenang Aja saya akan mengupdate fic saya meskipun butuh waktu lama**

 **Mohon Maaf sebesar-besarnya bila ada bosan menunggu update saya**

 **Dan Selamat Tahun Baru 2016! :D**

 **Oke gitu aja yang saya sampai kan dan terima kasih bagi anda yang sudah menfollow, fav, review, Dll sungguh saya sangat berterima kasih**

 **Salam Hangat Dari Namikaze Wahyu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Title: Perang Asia Timur Raya**

 **Summary: Menceritakan Perjuangan Naruto Sebagai Admiral Agung Kekaisaran Jepang Dalam Perang Asia-Pasifik/Bad Summary**

 **Rated: T(Bisa berubah sewaktu-waktu)**

 **Pair: NaruXOCX?**

 **Genre: WWII, Drama, Sejarah, Semi-Fantasy, Sedikit bumbu romance**

 **WARNING: GAJE,TYPO,ALUR AMBURADUL, PERUBAHAN SEJARAH,Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read !**

 **Chapter 2**

* * *

 ** _*Flashback Chapter Sebelumnya*_**

"Menurut intelijen kita yang berada di Jerman... Kata mereka sebenarnya Jerman cuma memanfaatkan kita demi rencananya dan Soviet seperti sedang kuwalahan dalam menghadapi Jerman yang memakai strategi Blitzkrieg mereka"Kata Yamashita

"Jadi Jerman hanya memanfaatkan kita., Cih! sudah kuduga mereka mempunyai rencana-rencana licik"Kata Naruto sambil menahan amarahnya

"Besok anda harus ke Moskwa sebagai perwakilan Jepang"

"Bukannya hal itu diwakili oleh Menteri luar negeri?"

"Entah tapi ini adalah keinginan mereka seperti ada hal khusus yang akan di perbicangkan"

"Baik aku akan berangkat.. Kapan waktu nya?"Tanya Naruto

"Besok pukul 12 siang"Kata Yamashita

"oke Aku mengerti... Terima kasih atas informasinya Yamashita"

"Tak apa-apa, baiklah aku mohon undur diri dulu Admiral"Yamashita pun memberi hormat yang lalu dibalas oleh Naruto setelah itu Yamashita berbalik dan berjalan kearah pintu, lalu Ia membuka nya dan menutupnya dan berjalan pergi.

" _Seperti nya besok adalah hari yang sangat sibuk_ "Batin Naruto

 _ ***Flashback End***_

* * *

 **14 November 1940, Moskwa**

Siapakah yang tak tau kota yang bernama Moskwa, ya kota yang memiliki keindahan dan nilai sejarahnya yang cukup kental. Namun kota ini tidaklah seindah dulu, bagaimana tidak saat ini kondisi kota Moskwa kini telah Menjadi medan peperangan. banyaknya bangunan-bangunan yang hancur atapun terbakar dan jangan lupa mayat-mayat prajurit yang bergelimpangan di tengah-tengah jalanan entah mereka mati tertembak Tentara Werchmact mungkin juga terkena serangan udara dari para Luftwaffe.

Di sebuah ruangan rapat yang berada di dalam Kremlin, yang saat ini tengah dipakai rapat darurat para petinggi dari seluruh Angkatan Militer Uni Soviet. Bahkan Sang Pemimpin Uni Soviet yang terkenal akan Kekejamannya tentunya itu adalah Joseph Stalin. Entah mengapa atmosfir di ruangan itu terasa sangat berat.

"Jadi Bagaimana ini Stalingrad dan setengah kota Moskow telah jatuh ketangan Nazi... Dan juga hampir setengah Moskwa telah ditaklukan"Kata Zakhaev salah satu Petinggi Militer Uni Soviet

"Apa mungkin sebentar lagi kita akan kalah"Kata Petinggi B dengan frustasi

Namun seluruh ruangan rapat dikagetkan dengan masuknya seorang Perwira wanita entah dari Divisi mana yang masuk dan langsung berjalan kearah Stalin, Perwira itu pun memberi hormat kepada Stalin yang juga Dibalas oleh Stalin.

"Oh Nonna... Sedang apa kau disini apa ada hal penting yang ingin kau kabarkan?"Kata Stalin

"Iya Stalin-sama"Kata Nonna

"Jadi hal penting apa yang ingin kau bicarakan"Kata Stalin sambil menatap Nonna dengan Serius

Sementara disitu Semua Petinggi yang mendengar nama itu langsung kaget dan menatap takut Nonna, Bagaimana tidak Nonna adalah pemimpin Dari NKVD yang terkenal kejam dan jangan lupa Nonna termasuk Komandan Yang ditugaskan di Gulag Siberia yang menurut rumor Gulag paling Ganas dan Berdarah dari semua Gulag di Uni Soviet.

"Sepertinya Jepang menyetujui permintaan kita, dan menurut Divisi Intelijen kita yang berada di Jepang bilang bahwa sepertinya Jepang akan keluar dari Blok Jerman dan Italia"kata Nonna

"Jadi begitu.. Tapi kenapa mereka keluar dari Blok Jerman?"Tanya Stalin

"Entah aku tak tau hanya informasi itu saja yang diberikan Divisi Intelijen"kata Nonna

"Terima kasih atas info nya Nonna... kau boleh pergi"kata Stalin

"Baiklah saya undur diri"setelah itu Nonna berjalan keluar dari ruangan itu

"Semua ku perintahkan kalian mempertahankan seluruh wilayah Moskwa yang belum tercakup Nazi brengsek itu!... Entah bagaimana cara nya kalian semua harus mempertahankannya sampai besok siang hari setelah perudingan Antara Kita dengan Jepang Mengerti!"Kata Stalin dengan tegas

"SIAP MENGERTI!"Kata Semua Petinggi serempak

"Bagus kalau begitu sekarang kita susun strategi untuk mempertahankan Moskwa... Zhukov kau yang akan menjadi pimpinan dalam pertahanan Moskwa ini"kata Stalin

"Baik Stalin-sama saya akan berusaha sebaik mungkin"kata Zhukov

" _Setidaknya ini yang bisa kulakukan... semoga saja tak akan hal merepotkan setelah ini_ "Batin Stalin

* * *

 **Yokosuka Naval Base, 15 November 1940 (00.01 A.M) Admiral Room**

Sementara itu di ruangan Admiral, tengah Naruto sibuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas terkutuk. jika kalian ingin membayangkan seberapa banyaknya kertas-kertas yang Naruto kerjakan, bayangkan aja tinggi gunung Fuji. Sembari mengerjakan kertas-kertas itu Naruto tetap memikirkan strategi-strategi untuk persiapan Perang Besar nanti. Setelah Puluhan menit Naruto habis kan untuk mengerjakan kertas-kertas laknat itu akhir nya tugas Nya selesai juga.

Naruto pun membereskan meja kerja nya yang terlihat berantakan, setelah itu Ia berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan nya untuk berkeliling. Sembari menyusuri lorong di Kantor nya, Ia mencoba memikirkan sesuatu Yang sangat penting.

 **NARUTO P.O.V On***

Perkenalkan Nama ku Uzumaki Naruto, aku adalah seorang Admiral tertinggi di Kekaisaran Jepang. Seperti itulah pendapat orang-orang tentang diriku, namun mereka tak tau kalau sebenarnya aku dulu adalah seorang Ninja, lebih tepatnya aku adalah orang yang berasal dari Dimensi lain, aku terdampar ke dimensi ini sudah sekitar beberapa tahun yang lalu. Ini terjadi tepatnya setahun setelah Pain menginvasi Konoha, ketika itu aku Sedang mencoba berlatih jurus hiraishin di luar Desa. Namun ketika aku mencoba jurus hiraishin, muncul sebuah portal besar aneh yang berada didepan ku dan aku pun terhisap ke dalamnya.

 **NARUTO P.O.V End***

" _Bagaimana cara nya memindahkan 1000 Prajurit dari Yokosuka ke Moskow dalam waktu singkat, jarak dari Yokosuka ke Moskow sekitar 1000 Km mungkin lebih. Jika aku menggunakan transportasi darat mungkin Memakan waktu berjam-jam, kalau mengunakan pesawat mungkin sangat beresiko karena rapat aliansi antara Jepang-Soviet adalah rahasia penting, Bisa jadi pesawat-pesawat tempur Soviet nanti akan menyerang Pesawat angkut kami. Tak ada pilihan lain sepertinya aku harus menggunakan **itu**_ "

Naruto sadar bahwa ada seseorang yang tengah mengikuti nya dari belakang, orang itu terus mengawasi Naruto dari jauh entah apa yang Ia pikirkan. Naruto hanya berjalan dalam keadaan siaga, prinsip militer nya Merasakan bahwa orang yang menguntit nya bukan orang sembarangan. Dengan segera Naruto berlari untuk menghindari orang itu, namun seperti nya orang itu juga mengikuti nya, Naruto mengeluarkan Pistol Nambu Yang Ia bawa Dan segera membidikan searah orang tadi

"Siapa Kau! Mengapa Kau Mengikuti ku!"Kata Naruto dengan tangan yang masih memegang Pistol Nambu

"K-Kau N-Naruto?"Kata Orang itu

"Kutanya Siapa Kau! Mengapa Kau Tau Nama ku"Kata Naruto dengan tegas

"Ini Aku Shikamaru... Apa Kau Sudah Lupa Dengan Ku?"

"Mana Mungkin! Sejak Kapan Shikamaru Yang Kukenal Berpenampilan Kayak Gelandangan Gitu"Kata Naruto sambil menunjuk Shikamaru dengan tatapan terkejut

"Ini Aku Naruto"Kata Shikamaru

"Jika Itu Kau Kenapa Kondisi Mu Bisa Seperti Ini?"Kata Naruto Bingung

"Nanti Akan Kuceritakan Tapi Setelah Menolong Mereka"Kata Shikamaru

"Mereka?"

Tiba-Tiba Shikamaru bersiul dengan sedikit keras, setelah Shikamaru bersiul. Terlihat dari semak-semak munculah 11 orang yang berkondisikan seperti Shikamaru.

"K-Kalian"Kata Naruto denga terkejut ketika melihat 11 Orang itu keluar

"Naruto!"Kata 11 orang yang tak kalah heboh

"Sakura-Chan Hinata-chan Teme Minna Bagaimana Kalian Bisa Disini"Kata Naruto

"Ini gara-gara portal aneh itu kami semua bisa kesini"Kata Sasuke

"Naruto Baju apa yang kau pakai?"Tanya Kiba

"Ini Baju Dinas Militer Disini... Aku adalah Admiral Tertinggi Di Jepang"

"APAAAAAAA!"Teriak Semua Rookie 11 yang mengakibatkan semua prajurit yang berjaga di Markas itu berdatangan kearah mereka

"Siapa Kalian! Apa Yang Kalian Lakukan Terhadap Admiral!"Kata Salah Satu Prajurit sambil menodongkan senjata kearah Rookie 11 itu

"Tenanglah Mereka adalah Teman ku turunkan senjata kalian"Kata Naruto dengan penuh wibawa yang membuat Rookie 11 itu cengo akan sikap Naruto yang begitu berbeda dari mereka kenal dulu.

" _Sejak Kapan Si Dobe Itu Bersikap Begitu"_

 _"Naruto-Kun Kakoi~"_

 _"Bagaimana Mungkin Si Baka Itu Bisa Bersikap Seperti Itu"_

 _"_ Baiklah Admiral!"Setelah itu seluruh prajurit itu menurunkan senjata mereka, namun mereka masih dalam posisi siaga

"Oh Ya Tolong Kalian Carikan Baju Yang Cocok Dengan Mereka, Setelah Itu Antarkan Mereka Ke Rumah Ku Mengerti?"Kata Naruto

"Dimengerti Admiral... Baiklah kalian semua ikut kami"

"Tenang saja mereka tak akan melukai kalian..."Setelah itu Naruto berjalan pergi meninggalkan Rookie 11

* * *

Saat ini Naruto tengah berjalan pulang menuju ke kediamannya, sepanjang perjalanan Ia pulang. Naruto hanya berjalan sembari menatap lautan biru yang luas, Ia juga sempat melihat Kapal Perang Yamato dan Musashi Yang tengah di upgrade persenjaatannya." _Seperti nya mereka telah mengerjakan tugas ini dengan baik_ "Batin Naruto dengan sedikit senyum yang mengembang di wajahnya, Setelah berjalan beberapa menit akhir Naruto Sampai ke kediamannya. Sebenarnya rumah Naruto itu tak jauh dari Kantor AL Kekaisaran Jepang, mungkin sekitar beberapa meter, jika berjalan kaki mungkin memakan waktu 10 menit.

Rumah Naruto sama namun sedikit berbeda seperti kebanyakan rumah-rumah perwira-perwira tinggi lainnya, rumah Naruto berbentuk gaya arsiktektur Jepang kuno. mempunyai pekarangan luas dengan kolam yang di Penuhi ikan koi. Rumah Naruto memiliki 5 kamar tidur, 1 dapur, dan 2 kamar mandi, untuk 1 kamar tidur bisa ditempati sekitar 4 orang.

Sekarang Naruto sudah berada di depan pintu gerbang rumahnya, terlihat beberapa tentara yang membukakan gerbang itu. Setelah gerbang terbuka Naruto berjalan masuk dan memberi hormat kepada para tentara itu Dan berjalan pergi, baru saja berjalan beberapa meter dari gerbang. Ada 2 orang anak kecil yang berkelamin kan perempuan yang tengah berlari kearah Naruto, dengan sigap Naruto memeluk kedua anak perempuan itu.

"Tou-chan kemana saja! mengapa Tou-chan selalu tak ada di rumah"

"Iya betul kata Nee-chan... Tou-chan kemana aja selama ini kami berdua kesepian"

"Maafkan Tou-san Kiyoko Miyuki... Beberapa Bulan ini Tou-san banyak sekali tugas"Kata Naruto sambil mengelus lembut pucuk kepala kedua Anak itu yang bernama Kiyoko dan Miyuki

"Hmp!... Pokok nya Tou-chan harus bermain bersama kami nanti"Kata Kiyoko

"Iya Tou-chan akan bermain bersama kalian nanti"

"Janji?"Kata Kiyoko dan Miyuki dengan kompak

"Tou-san janji kok"Kata Naruto sambil tersenyum, Miyuki dan Kiyoko sangat senang bahwa Tou-san nya akan bermain dengan mereka

Naruto sering tak berada di rumah, akibat banyak tugas yang menumpuk tinggi laksana gunung Fuji. Dan juga sering terjadi rapat yang membahas ini dan itu, terakhir kali Naruto berada di rumah sekitar 3 Bulan yang lalu Meski hanya sekitar dua hari saja sih. Hal ini membuat Miyuki dan Kiyoko selalu kesepian di rumah, mereka berdua tidak diperbolehkan keluar rumah oleh Naruto. Itu pun karena Naruto khawatir bila terjadi apa-apa Dengan Kiyoko Dan Miyuki.

"Nah Kalian pergi main sana... Tou-san mau kedalam rumah dulu"Kata Naruto

"Hai Tou-chan... Ayo Miyuki"Kata Kiyoko berlari bersama Miyuki ke Halaman rumah, Naruto hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah kedua putri nya itu. Ia pun kembali melangkah kan kaki menuju ke rumah nya.

* * *

 ** _Sementara Itu Dengan Rookie 12_**

Saat ini Shikamaru dkk tengah menunggu di sebuah ruangan ganti yang sengaja dipersiapkan untuk mereka, tampak beberapa prajurit yang tengah memilihkan baju untuk mereka. Mereka cukup bingung untuk saat ini, Bagaimana tidak mereka masih bahwa mereka sekarang sedang melakukan perjalanan pulang setelah ditugaskan untuk membunuh Kabuto karena berniat untuk mengobarkan Perang Dunia Shinobi Ke-4. Dan Ketika Mereka dalam perjalan tiba-tiba muncul portal hitam yang menyedot mereka.

Dan ketika mereka sadar, pertama kali mereka sudah berada di kuil di dekat Markas Arsenal Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang di Pelabuhan Yokosuka. Kebingungan begitu melanda mereka ketika melihat hal-hal yang begitu Asing dimata mereka, seperti sebuah kotak besi berjalan (Mobil) dan burung yang terbuat dari besi (Pesawat).

Namun yang begitu membuat mereka kebingungan adalah mereka semua tak bisa menggunakan cakra mereka. Bahkan untuk berjalan diatas air pun mereka tak bisa, selama dua hari di dimensi itu mereka sudah seperti Gelandangan. Setelah itu mereka bersembunyi di daerah hutan dekat Markas AL Jepang, ketika Shikamaru mencoba keluar untuk melihat situasi. Ia sangat terkejut ketika melihat seseorang yang berpenampilan persis Seperti Naruto.

Setelah beberapa menit prajurit-prajurit itu pun membawakan baju baru untuk mereka, Shikamaru dkk segera berganti baju di ruangan ganti yang telah ditentukan. Setelah berganti mereka segera keluar dari ruang ganti, Seluruh penampilan mereka berubah. Para laki-laki memakai seragam Angkatan Darat Kekaisaran Jepang sementara perempuan memakai kimono.

"Bagaimana apa kalian puas?"Rookie 11 hanya menggangukan kepala sebagai jawaban

"Baiklah sekarang kami akan mengantarkan kalian menuju rumah Admiral Naruto"

"Apa tak jauh?"Tanya Kiba

"Tenang tak jauh mungkin cuma beberapa meter dari sini"

"Baik ayo kita berangkat"setelah itu mereka semua segera berjalan untuk menuju ke rumah Naruto

* * *

 **==SKIP== (Kediaman Uzumaki)**

Sebal, itulah perasaan yang dialami Naruto sekarang. Bagaimana tidak di ruang tengah rumahnya itu ditaruh gunungan tugas (lagi) dan terdapat secarik catatan kecil disana. Naruto pun mengambil dan membaca secarik Kertas itu, Ia hanya meremas kertas itu dengan kuat.

 _(Admiral ini tugas tambahan yang tadi maaf telat)-_ ** _Sekretaris Ooyodo_**

" _Cih jika pakai cara manual ini akan lama mending pakai cara itu_ "Batin Naruto

Dengan cepat Naruto pun membuat segel tangan dan...

 **'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu!'**

 **POOFT! POOFT!**

"Ada apa Bos?"Kata Bunshin 1

"Apa ada yang bisa kami bantu"Lanjut Bunshin 2

"Begini tolong kalian taruh seluruh tugas-tugas terkutuk ini kekamar kerjaku sekalian juga tolong kalian kerjakan mengerti"

"Baik Bos! Ayo cepat!"Kedua Bunshin itu pun melakukan hal yang tadi Naruto perintahkan

Sembari menunggu kedatangan teman-temannya, Naruto hanya duduk di teras dan mengawasi Miyuki dan Kiyoko dari kejauhan. Yah memang sih keliatannya Naruto sudah begitu (Over) Protective kepada kedua putri nya Itu, Namun karena Naruto begitu besar perhatiannya kepada Miyuki Dan Kiyoko hingga membuat Ia dulu pernah mendapat julukan Lolicon dari teman-temannya di Angkatan Laut.

Seorang prajurit tiba-tiba mendekati Naruto dan memberi hormat kepada nya.

"Lapor Admiral-sama! Tamu anda tunggu sudah datang"Kata Prajurit itu dengan tegas

"Suruh mereka masuk dan persilahkan mereka menunggu di ruang tengah"

"Siap Admiral-sama"

 **Naruto P.O.V On***

Akhirnya mereka semua datang, tapi mengapa mereka lama sekali padahal jarak dari sini ke Markas Angkatan laut kan cuma beberapa meter. Hah nanti akan kutanyakan ini pada Prajurit yang mengawal mereka, Aku pun Segera berjalan menuju kamarku untuk berganti baju. Aku juga sedikit risih jika memakai seragam ini, Karena aku tak begitu suka formalitas.

Sesampainya di depan kamarku, aku pun menggeser pintu itu dengan pelan. Karena yang menempati kamar ini bukan aku dan ada satu orang lagi tapi tak akan kuberitahu tentu nya, Nanti kalian juga akan tau sendiri. Dengan kecepatan melebihi hiraishin aku pun sudah selesai berganti baju.

Setelah itu aku keluar dari kamarku dan tak lupa menutup kembali pintu itu dengan perlahan. Semoga saja mereka semua tidak lama menunggu.

 **Naruto P.O.V End***

* * *

Setelah memasuki rumah Naruto, mereka segera dipersilahkan menunggu di ruang tengah. Mereka semua cukup sedikit terkejut ketika melihat rumah Naruto untuk pertama kali, Berbeda dengan Sasuke. Ketika Ia melihat Rumah ini Ia hanya teringat rumahnya dulu yang berada di Distrik Uchiha.

"Bagaimana Naruto bisa begitu beradaptasi dengan Dimensi ini"Kata Kiba

"Entahlah, setelah ini mungkin kita akan meminta penjelasan terhadapnya"Kata Sasuke

"Dan sepertinya Naruto mempunyai jabatan penting disini"Kata Shikamaru

"Benar jika kalian melihat seragam yang dikenakan Naruto banyak sekali lencana-lencana dibaju nya"Kata Kiba

Omongan mereka terhenti ketika 2 Prajurit yang tadi mengawal mereka terlihat sudah dalam posisi tegak, Kini terlihat Naruto sudah mengenakan Yukata berwarna hitam. 2 Prajurit itu pun memberi hormat kepada Naruto Yang juga dibalas hormat oleh Naruto.

 **Naruto P.O.V On***

Aku pun menanyai kedua prajurit itu, kutunjukan ekspresi tegas yang biasa aku berikan kepada seluruh bawahanku. Aku hanya bisa menahan tawa ku ketika kedua Prajurit terlihat ketakutan meskipun ditutupi oleh raut Datar mereka.

"Mengapa kalian lama sekali kesini, Apa ada hal aneh yang terjadi"

"M-Maafkan kami Admiral-sama, T-tadi ada sedikit hambatan yang menyebabkan k-kami terlambat"Kulihat raut datar mereka mulai hilang dan digantikan oleh wajah yang sudah ketakutan, selintas ide jahil muncul di Pikiran ku.

"Untung saja kalian terlambat beberapa menit, jika puluhan menit mungkin aku sudah menyuruh kalian untuk melakukan **Seppuku** "

Kedua prajurit langsung melakukan _Dogeza_ di depan ku, Aku hanya tertawa di dalam hati karena tingkah kedua prajurit ini yang menurut sedikit berlebihan. Bahkan teman-teman seperti cukup terkejut karena sikap ku Tadi padahal aku cuma iseng kepada mereka.

"Hiks M-Mohon ampuni kami Admiral-sama, jangan menyuruh kami melakukan Seppuku"Kulihat Prajurit itu menangis dan memohon ampun, Apa jahil ku ini sedikit berlebihan. (Author: Itu Mah Udah Keterlaluan Nar -_-)

"K-Kami a-akan melakukan apapun asal kami tidak melakukan Seppuku"Seperti aku harus meluruskan kesalahpahaman ini.

"Tenang saja aku tak akan menyuruh kalian melakukan itu, Aku tak akan melakukan seluruh bawahan ku seperti itu"Namun sepertinya kedua prajurit masih menangis, jika kulihat baik-baik mereka berdua adalah prajurit Wanita. Ini sih pemandangan langka menurut ku, karena begitu jarang sekali aku melihat wanita mengikuti kegiatan kemiliteran kecuali petugas medis di garis belakang.

"Baiklah kalian berdua akan kuberi misi yaitu kalian harus menjaga 12 orang ini sampai besok sore, jika kalian bisa menjaga mereka sampai waktu yang kuberikan maka aku akan memaafkan kalian"

"B-Benarkah?"

"Iya"Kataku sambil tersenyum kearah mereka, kulihat muka mereka menjadi merah. Entah mereka sakit atau apa, Setelah itu aku menyuruh mereka pergi untuk menjaga kedua putriku untuk sementara. Setelah mereka Berjalan pergi aku pun segera masuk kedalam ruang tengah dan menutup pintu geser itu agar tak ada seseorang yang tahu.

 **Naruto P.O.V End***

"Naruto bukannya kau tadi sedikit keterlaluan terhadap mereka"Kata Kiba

"Iya, Bahkan mereka melakukan dogeza di hadapanmu"Lanjut Shikamaru

"Ah gomen padahal tadi aku cuma iseng"

 **JDUAKH!**

"I-Ittai Sakura-chan"Kata Naruto sambil mengelus kepala yang habis dijitak Sakura

"Ini hukuman karena kau telah membuat mereka menangis"Kata Sakura yang terlihat begitu marah

"Ngomong-ngomong jelaskan bagaimana kalian bisa terjebak didimensi ini"

Setelah itu Shikamaru menjelaskan hal itu kepada Naruto, dimulai dari pertarungan mereka melawan Kabuto sampai terhisap oleh portal hitam. Naruto mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru dengan seksama, yah mungkin Kepribadiannya sebagai admiral yang sudah begitu melekat didalam tubuhnya. Setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Shikamaru, Naruto hanya sedikit terkejut karena beberapa hal yang terjadi di dunia Elemental yang tidak Diketahui nya.

"Aku mengerti, Namun aku sedikit tertawa akan nasib kalian disini untuk pertama kali"Kata Naruto

"Mou~ Naruto-kun jangan begitu"Ketika mendengarkan perkataan Hinata tadi, entah mengapa tubuh langsung merinding. Seingatnya sifat Hinata dulu pemalu namun mengaap sekarang seperti Hinata di dunia Tsukuyomi Milik Obito.

"Oh ya Naruto, bagaimana pengalamanmu ketika kau pertama kali disini?"Tanya Kiba

"Mungkin sama namun tak segaje kalian sih"

"Naruto, Bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?"Kata Sasuke dengan serius

"Kau ingin bertanya apa Teme"Kata Naruto

"Apa kau bisa menggunakan Ninjutsu di dunia ini?"Karena perkataan Sasuke itu, semua orang disitu menatap Naruto dengan tajam

"A-ano E-eto Bagaimana menjelaskannya,"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Silahkan Review, Fav, Follow bila anda begitu ingin fic ini dilanjutkan**


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: Perang Asia Timur Raya**

 **Summary: Mengisahkan Perjuangan Naruto Sebagai Admiral Agung Kekaisaran Jepang Dalam Perang Asia-Pasifik/Bad Summary**

 **Rated: T+**

 **Pair: NaruXOCXHina**

 **Genre: WWII, Drama, Sejarah, Semi-Fantasy, Sedikit bumbu Romance.**

 **Warning!: GAJE, OOC, TYPO EVERYWHERE, ALUR AMBURADUL, SKIP SANA SINI, Dll**

 **Don't Like Don't Read**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

 **Yokosuka Naval Base, 15 November 1940. (Kediaman Uzumaki) (07.10 A.M)**

Pagi yang cukup tenang di Markas AL Kekaisaran Jepang di Yokosuka, para prajurit terlihat berjalan melakukan patroli pagi mereka. Di dermaga para kru Konstruktor kapal Perang terlihat begitu sibuk membenahi BB Yamato dan BB Musashi dibagian persenjataan, beberapa meriam utama yang dulu nya cuma 41 cm mulai akan diganti dengan meriam berukuran 46 cm. Ukuran tersebut sudah termasuk ukuran sangat besar bagi Kapal Perang di Angkatan Laut Jepang.

Beralih ke tokoh utama kita yang saat ini tengah tertidur nyenyak didalam kamar nya, sangking nyenyak nya bahkan Ia sampai lupa bahwa pagi ini Ia harus mempersiapkan beberapa hal yang akan dibahas di Perundingan di Mokswa, Uni Soviet.

 **SREK!**

Tiba-tiba pintu kamar Naruto terbuka dengan cukup keras.

Nampak seorang wanita dengan penampilan paras wajah yang cantik dengan rambut hitam legam panjang hingga kepinggang, mata merah ruby nya menawan membuat para lelaki yang melihatnya terpana. Ditambah kimono hitam dengan corak bunga berwarna merah darah yang menambah kesan tersendiri.

Wanita itu dengan pelan berjalan kearah Naruto yang masih terlelap tidur.

(Jika Bingung Bayangkan aja Fusou Di **KanColle** ^_^)

"Anata bangun... Bukannya Anata hari ini ada pertemuan penting"Ucap Wanita itu sembari menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Naruto dengan pelan.

"Hm~... Lima menit lagi Misaki-chan"Kata Naruto dengan malas

"Mou~ Anata"

Namun Naruto menutupi tubuhnya dengan selimut, selintas ide muncul di kepala Misaki.

"Baiklah, jika Anata tidak segera bangun maka Aku tak akan memberikan **Jatah** selama sebulan lho"

Dengan sigap Naruto segera berdiri dan bergegas menuju ke kamar mandi untuk melakukan ritual mandi pagi nya, sementara itu Misaki hanya tersenyum melihat tingkah Naruto yang menurutnya lucu.

Sebenarnya Misaki atau lebih lengkapnya Akane Misaki adalah Istri Naruto, Ia menikah dengan pemuda berambut pirang itu karena sebuah alasan politik. Dikarenakan Naruto adalah Admiral tertinggi yang mengendalikan penuh Angkatan Laut dan Angkatan Udara Kekaisaran Jepang. Apalagi Ayahnya begitu menyetujui pernikahan tersebut karena Ayahnya yang notabene adalah seorang Perwira tinggi dari tugu Angkatan Udara.

Misaki masih ingat betul bahwa Ia begitu gugup ketika bertemu suami nya yang bergelar Admiral Agung, Ia mengira sifat Naruto itu dingin dan tegas seperti kebanyakan Perwira Militer Kekaisaran Jepang. Namun sifat Naruto begitu berbeda, Naruto memiliki sifat tulus, baik, dan ramah kepada semua orang. Hal itu yang membuat Misaki jatuh hati terhadap Sang Mantan Shinobi Konohagakure No Sato.

 **.**

 **.**

(Ruang Tengah)

Di ruang tengah Rumah Naruto Rookie 11 kini sedang menyantap sarapan pagi mereka, Sasuke dan Neji satu-satu nya lelaki disitu yang memakan sarapannya dengan tenang. (Sisa nya ngerusuh :v)

(Contoh nya saja begini)

"Oi Kiba kau mengambil daging ku!"Ucap Shikamaru kesal.

"Ambil saja jika bisa"Ledek Kiba. Shikamaru kini yang terkenal paling malas mulai jengkel, kemudian kerusuhan pun tak terelakan. (Author: Anjay macam tawuran aja :v)

Kedua prajurit yang diperintahkan Naruto untuk menjaga mereka hanya bisa sweatdrop melihat tingkah gaje Rookie 11.

 **.**

 **.**

 _(Sementara itu dengan Naruto)_

Sesudah melakukan ritual mandi pagi nya, Ia segera melangkahkan kakinya menuju kekamarnya untuk mengambil pakaian. Di dalam kamarnya Misaki terlihat tengah sibuk mengambilkan Seragam Admiral kebanggaan Naruto.

"Misaki-chan dimana seragamku?".

"Ah.. Ini seragam nya Anata"Ucap Misaki sambil memberikan Seragam Admiral itu ke Naruto.

Naruto segera mengambil dan memakai seragamnya itu.

"Misaki-chan, dimana Kiyoko dan Miyuki? Tak biasa nya mereka tak tidur bersama kita".

"Oh mereka sekarang sedang bermain di pekarangan"Ucap Misaki sambil membantu mengancingkan kancing baju Naruto.

"Begitu ya..."

Setelah memakai seragamnya itu Naruto mengambil sebuah pedang **Guntō** yang terpajang di dinding kamarnya, pedang itu memiliki panjang kisaran 70 cm. Ia pasang **Guntō** itu di posisi yang sama seperti beberapa Perwira kebanyakan.

"Anata"Panggil Misaki.

"Hm, apa Misaki-cha-".

Misaki langsung mencium Naruto tepat di bibirnya, Naruto hanya begitu terkejut karena Misaki yang tiba-tiba menciumnya. Beberapa menit kemudian Misaki melepas ciumannya untuk mengambil nafas.

"Hah..Hah.. Anata~"Ucap Misaki sambil memandangi Naruto dengan penuh nafsu.

 **Glup!**

"M-Misaki-chan b-bukannya kemarin malam k-kita sudah melakukan " **Itu** " "Ucap Naruto yang begitu _panas dingin_ melihat tingkah Istri nya itu.

"Aku masih **Kurang** Anata~... Bukannya kemarin malam kan kita cuma main seronde".

Tanap disadari Naruto kini mulai melangkah mundur berusaha menghindari Istri nya yang mulai _horny_ , Naruto semakin panik ketika Misaki mulai menanggalkan pakaiannya satu-persatu. Dengan cepat Ia segera akan menggunakan teknik Hiraishin nya, namun sudah terlambat. Karena Misaki langsung _menerkamnya._

( **A/N: Untuk Sisanya Harap Bayangkan Sendiri :v /Dosa Tanggung Sendiri** )

 **.**

 **.**

 **Perang Asia Timur Raya**

 **.**

 **.**

Naruto dan Misaki berjalan menuju keruang tengah untuk sarapan pagi, sesampai nya diruang tengah Naruto hanya sweatdrop melihat bagaimana berantakan nya ruang tengah rumahnya itu seperti kapal karam. Misaki hanya terdiam melihat bagaimana berantakannya ruang tengah rumah Suami nya itu. Sementara itu Kiba, Shikamaru, Lee, dan Shino yang awalnya berkelahi langsung memberhentikan berkelahiannya itu.

" _Ara-ara, seperti nya nanti aku harus bersih-bersih lagi_ ".

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?"Ucap Naruto sambil menatap tajam orang-orang (Shikamaru, Kiba, Lee, Shino) yang menjadi biang kerusuhan.

"A-ano b-begini Naruto Aku bisa jelaskan".

" _Semoga saja kalian bisa selamat dari amukan Admiral-sama_ "Batin Kedua Prajurit yang dikhususkan untuk menjaga Rookie 11.

 **SRRRIIINNG!**

"Diem lu kepala nanas! lu mau merasakan rasa nya ditebas pedang Shin Gunto ini"Ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan Shin Gunto dari sarung pedang.

Dengan pelan Misaki berjalan mendekati Naruto, Ia berusaha untuk menghentikan kelakukan Naruto itu. Bisa-bisa nanti perkelahian yang sempat tertunda malah berlanjut menjadi lebih besar.

"Sudahlah **Anata** , tak usah bersikap begitu... Nanti aku dan beberapa pembantu akan membereskan Ruang tengah nanti"

"-menghela nafas- Baiklah Misaki-chan"Naruto kembali memasukan Shin Gunto kedalam sarung pedangnya.

Sasuke dan Neji yang awal meminum teh nya dengan tenang tiba-tiba menjatuhkan gelas teh mereka setelah mendengar perkataan Misaki, begitu juga dengan para Kunoichi juga tak kalah heboh mendengar ucapan Misaki barusan. Terutama Hinata yang memandang Misaki dengan tatapan yang begitu sulit diartikan.

"ANATA!"Teriak Rookie 11 heboh.

"N-Naruto c-coba jelaskan apa hu-hubunganmu dengan g-gadis itu?"Tanya Sakura.

"A-ano sebenarnya...".

" _Jangan-Jangan!..._ ".

"Dia Istriku"Naruto hanya tersenyum lima jari sambil merangkul pundak Misaki, Misaki begitu terkejut plus wajahnya merona merah karena Naruto yang tiba-tiba merangkul dirinya.

Mereka semua hanya terdiam dengan mulut terganga lebar seperti buaya yang berjemur dipinggir kali (LOL) setelah mendengar perkataan Naruto barusan, ditambah Gadis yang Naruto rangkul memiliki paras yang begitu cantik sekali. Bahkan Sasuke dan Neji yang terkenal _anti perempuan_ begitu terpana ketika melihat paras wajah Misaki yang cantiknya bak Dewi Amaterasu (Author: lebay amat/SasuNeji: URUSAI!).

"I-I-Istri"

"Iya, Misaki-chan adalah Istriku"

"Anata... jangan terus merangkul ku seperti ini"Kata Misaki sambil mencoba melepaskan rangkulan suami nya.

"Memangnya kenapa sih Misaki-chan?"Tanya Naruto bingung.

"A-a-aku m-malu"Misaku menundukan kepala nya, berusaha menutupi wajahnya yang kini sudah memerah seperti kepiting rebus.

" _K-Kawaii_!"

Tiba-tiba perhatian mereka teralihkan ketika Hinata tiba-tiba berdiri dan berjalan pelan menuju Misaki, sorot mata lavender nya yang kosong terus menatap sang pemilik mata Ruby tersebut.

"Hinata?"Ucap Sakura yang begitu bingung dengan ulah aneh Hinata itu.

Mereka (Rookie 11) begitu terkejut tiba-tiba Hinata menusukan sebuah kunai (yang entah didapat darimana) kearah Misaki, namun dengan reflek Misaki segera menghindari serangan Hinata itu. Kedua Prajurit yang melihat aksi Hinata tersebut langsung berlari dan segera membidikan Senapan **Arisaka Type 99** kearah Hinata.

"Hinata-sama! Tolong hentikan ulah anda ini"Ucap Prajurit itu.

Namun Hinata tak mengindahkan ucapan Prajurit tersebut, Ia berjalan pelan menuju Misaki sambil membawa kunai yang berada ditangan kanannya. Kedua prajurit itu terlihat bingung karena perintah Naruto yang menyuruh mereka untuk menjaga (Yang berarti tidak boleh melukai) 11 orang ini.

"Naruto-kun..."

.

.

"Naruto-kun **HANYA MILIKKU!** "

Hinata mulai menusukan kunai nya itu dengan brutal bahkan Kedua Prajurit itu terlihat kesusahan menghadapi serangan Hinata. Melihat kejadian itu Naruto pun segera melakukan hal yang cukup nekat, Ia berjalan pelan kearah Hinata yang masih dalam keadaan **[Yandere Mode]** nya. Hinata yang melihat orang yang dicintai nya berjalan kearahnya, Ia pun memberhentikan aksi nya barusan.

"Naruto-kun?"

" _Gomen ne Hinata_ "

 **[Genjutsu!]**

BRUKH!

"HINATA!"

Sakura segera berdiri dan langsung menghampiri Hinata, Ia memeriksa kondisi sang pemilik mata Byakugan itu. Sakura bernafas lega karena Hinata cuma tertidur, Sakura berdiri dan berniat _menceramahi_ Naruto. Namun Ia terdiam melihat kedua bola mata Naruto yang sangat berbeda. Dan bukan hanya Sakura tetapi juga seluruh anggota Rookie 11.

"N-naruto?"

"Apa Sakura-chan?"Ucap Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat begitu terkejut.

"Mengapa... Mengapa kedua bola mata mu itu tidak seperti biasanya"

"Maksudmu?"

Misaki cukup bingung kenapa mereka (Rookie 11) memandangi suami nya itu dengan tatapan terkejut. Ditambah lagi ucapan Sakura yang begitu membuatnya bingung, karena penasaran Ia pun berjalan mendekati Naruto. Setelah itu Ia pandangi wajah tampan sang anak Yondaime Hokage, ketika Misaki melihat kedua mata Naruto. Misaki bukannya terkejut justru sweatdrop.

"Anata?"

"apa Misaki-chan"

"Kenapa... Kenapa mata Anata menjadi kayak irisan bawang"

 **DONG!**

Mereka semua hanya sweatdrop mendengar ucapan Misaki barusan. Berbeda dengan Naruto yang kini menunjukan ekspresi terkejut.

" _K-kuso.. Kenapa akun bisa lupa menonaktifkan mata **Rinnegan** ku_"

''Naruto... Bisakah kau jelaskan mengapa kau bisa mendapatkan mata itu?"

Naruto terdiam melihat teman-temannya yang kini menatapnya untuk memberikan penjelasan bagaimana Ia bisa mendapatkan mata legendaris **Rinnegan**.

Naruto hanya menghela nafas "Baiklah aku akan menjelaskannya".

.

(Beberapa menit kemudian...)

"Oh jadi begitu..."Ucap Shikamaru.

"Iya..."

Naruto menceritakan bagaimana Ia bisa mendapatkan mata legendaris Rinnegan. Ia mendapatkan mata itu karena pemberian oleh Pain atau yang memiliki nama asli **Nagato** , karena Nagato tak ingin ada seseorang memiliki mata legendaris tersebut. Karena itulah ia memberikan mata Rinnegan ke Naruto.

"Meski begitu sia-sia saja aku memiliki mata ini"

"Memangnya kenapa Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke.

"Di dimensi ini sangatlah sulit untuk mengisi chakra, jika di dunia shinobi kita bisa mengisi chakra kita semau kita.. Akan tetapi di Dunia ini berbeda. Contohnya bila aku mengunakan Chakra ku untuk sebuah jurus Rank B saja maka seluruh chakra didalam tubuhku akan terkuras habis secara instant." Mereka pun begitu terkejut mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan.

"K-kau tak berbohongkan N-Naruto"Ucap Sakura yang masih begitu terkejut.

"Aku tak berbohong, aku pun juga mengalami nya karena tak sengaja menggunakan jutsu Rank B ketika latihan di hutan belakang Markas"

"Dan satu lagi... Waktu untuk mengisi chakra di Dunia adalah sekitar enam bulan, jadi jangan menggunakan jutsu secara sembarangan"

Mereka terdiam mendengar penjelasan Naruto barusan.

"Tetapi untungnya aku bisa menggunakan **Hiraishin** , **Rasengan** , dan **Kagebunshin** tanpa perlu mengeluarkan banyak chakra. aku cukup bingung. padahal tiga jutsu barusan kan memiliki Rank S, A, S. Namun kenapa aku bisa menggunakan 3 jutsu tanpa harus kehilangan chakra."

"Oh ya sampai ngomong-ngomong kalian berdua"Ucap Naruto sambil menatap kedua Prajurit itu.

"A-apa Admiral-sama?"Ucap mereka takut.

"Nama kalian siapa?"

"Nama ku Asami Yuuki Admiral, saya berasal dari Ginza"Ucap Yuuki dengan tegas.

"Nama ku Minami Kyuuzou, saya berasal dari Yokosuka"Ucap Minami tak kalah tegas.

"Kyuuzou, kau kenal **Makoto** **Kyuuzou**?"Tanya Naruto.

"Saya kenal, karena Makoto Kyuuzou adalah Tou-san ku"

"Oh, jadi kamu anak nya"

"Benar, tapi Admiral-sama. kenapa Admiral-sama kenal dengan Tou-san ku?"Tanya Minami.

"Aku kenal Tou-san mu, dulu ketika sebelum menjadi Admiral aku sering bersama dengan Tou-san mu di Asrama Angkatan Laut"

Kemudian mereka semua kembali melanjutkan sarapan pagi mereka yang sempat terganggu. Sementara itu Minami dan Yuuki diperintahkan oleh Naruto untuk membawa Hinata kekamarnya, Naruto dan Misaki memakan makanan mereka dengan tenang. Rookie 11 bingung, mengapa? mengapa Naruto yang dulu mereka kenal berisik, membuat ulah, dan bersemangat kini berubah 180 derajat di Dimensi ini.

"Oh ya Misaki-chan aku sampai lupa memberitahumu"

"Memangnya ada apa Anata?"

"Sebenarnya nanti siang ini aku akan ke Moskow untuk membahas aliansi Jepang-Soviet, mungkin aku akan kembali nanti malam"

"Oh.."Entah mengapa raut wajahnya kini menjadi sedih ketika mendengar ucapan Naruto.

"Maafkan aku Misaki-chan karena tak bisa menemani mu dan juga mereka"

Misaki yang dengar itu hanya terdiam sebentar, kemudian Ia menampilkan senyum manis nya.

"Aku memaafkanmu kok Anata, cuma aku minta satu permintaan"

"permintaan apa itu? _semoga saja permintaan nya tidak aneh-aneh_ "

"Aku juga akan ikut bersamamu ke Moskow"

"EEEH!"

"T-tapi Misaki-chan kau tau kan aku akan ke Moskow untuk menghadiri rapat penting"

"Aku tidak peduli, aku telah bersumpah dalam diriku bahwa aku akan selalu mengikuti mu kemana pun kau tuju. Tidak peduli dimana pun itu"Naruto dan Rookie 11 tertegun mendengar ucapan Misaki barusan.

"T-terus bagaimana dengan Kiyoko dan Miyuki? siapa yang akan mengurus mereka jika kau tak ada"

"Para pembantu bisa kok mengurus mereka selama kita pergi"

Naruto melihat wajah cantik Misaki, dari raut wajahnya. Naruto sudah menyimpulkan bahwa Misaki bersungguh-sungguh dalam ucapannya.

"Hah... Baiklah aku mengijinkan mu dan dua anak itu untuk itu"Misaki yang mendengar suami nya menyetujui permintaannya hanya bisa tersenyum.

Kemudian Naruto menatap Rookie 11.

"Kalian juga akan ikut denganku"

"Kami juga ikut Dobe?"Tanya Sasuke

"Hm, setidaknya jika kalian ikut maka kalian akan mengenal Dimensi ini kok"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Yokosuka Naval Base, 15 November 1940 (11.33 A.M)**

"E-em~... D-dimana a-aku?"

"Akhirnya anda sadar Hinata-sama"Ucap Minami

"K-kenapa k-kalian disini?"Tanya Hinata sambil melihat Minami dan Yuuki yang sedang berdiri sambil memegang Arisaka mereka.

"Tadi anda pingsan, kemudian kami diperintahkan Admiral-sama untuk membawa anda kekamar."

"S-sudah B-berapa lama aku pingsan?"

"Hm... Mungkin sudah sekitar empat jam Hinata-sama"Ucap Yuuki mengingat-ingat sudah berapa lama Hinata pingsan.

"EEHH!... Selama itu kah"

Minami dan Yuuki hanya menganggukan kepala nya.

"Terus dimana Naruto-kun dan yang lain?"

"Mereka semua kini berada dilapangan bersama dengan seribu prajurit Nihon Kaigun"Ucap Minami datar sedatar oppai nya itu :v.

.

 **Minami : Apa yang Barusan lu ucapin Author bangsat!**

 **Author : Wasem! keceplosan**

 **Minami : Mati lu thor! #Author ditembak arisaka**

.

Oke back to fic

"ngomong-ngomong Hinata-sama... Naruto-sama menyuruhku untuk memberi benda ini kepada anda"Yuuki kemudian memberikan sebuah gulungan kepada Hinata.

" _Bukankah ini gulungan penyimpanan?_ "

Lalu Hinata membuka gulungan itu dan menaruh nya diatas lantai. Kemudian Hinata dengan cepat melakukan handseal dan langusng meletakan telapak tangannya diatas gulungan penyimpanan.

 **POOFT!**

Minami dan Yuuki sedikit terkejut karena gulungan itu menciptakan asap yang cukup tebal, setelah beberapa menit asap itu memudar. Kini diatas kertas gulungan itu terdapat sebuah kunai bercabang tiga dan juga secarik kertas, Hinata mengambil kertas itu lalu melihat apa isi nya.

 _._

 _Dear Hinata_

 _Jika kau membaca surat ini pasti kau sudah menerima Kunai itu kan. Cobalah kau goyang-goyangkan Kunai itu maka akan ada sesuatu yang terjadi. Tapi sebelum itu peganglah tangan Minami dan Yuuki (itu nama kedua prajurit yang bertarung denganmu tadi)_

 _Ngomong-ngomong soal kejadian tadi di ruang tengah... Aku minta maaf karena aku sudah melukai perasaanmu Hinata, sebenarnya aku menikahi Misaki-chan dikarenakan sebuah alasan politik. Bukan berarti aku menikahi Misaki-chan maka aku akan melupakan mu. Justru sebaliknya, aku akan terus mencintaimu didalam lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam Hinata._

 _Aku hanya memiliki satu kata untukmu Hinata..._

 _._

 _._

 _Aishiteru..._

 **Tes...Tes...**

Hinata terdiam setelah melihat isi surat itu. Perlahan air mata keluar mata nya, perasaan ia rasakan entah itu senang, sedih, atau haru tercampur jadi satu. Ia genggam erat kunai bercabang tiga itu, keudian ia menatap Minami dan Yuuki yang berada di depannya.

"Minami-san, Yuuki-san"Panggil Hinata dengan lembut.

"H-hai Hinata-sama" Mereka berdua tergagap saat melihat sisi lembut sang _Byakugan No Hime_ tersebut.

"Bisakah kalian menggengam tangan kiri ku?"Pinta nya.

Sesuai permintaan Hinata, Minami dan Yuuki pun menggengam tangan Hinata.

"Begini?"Kata Minami dan Yuuki.

"Hm"Kata Hinata sambil tersenyum.

Hinata memandangi Kunai itu yang ia genggam ditangan kanan nya. Ia lalu mengoyangkan-goyangkan kunai itu sesuai isi surat Naruto barusan.

 _ **Sring!**_

Kemudian mereka menghilang dari kamar itu dengan kilatan kuning.

* * *

 _Sementara itu dengan Naruto dkk..._

 _ **Sring!**_

Hinata, Minami, dan Yuuki begitu terkejut karena mereka tiba-tiba berada dilapangan. Di depan mereka kini ada Naruto (plus Misaki yang berdiri disampingnya) dan anggota Rookie 11, dan dibelakang mereka sudah ada sekitar seribu prajurit Angkatan Laut Kekaisaran Jepang (Dai-Nihon Teitoku Kaigun) yang tampak berbaris dengan rapi.

Seorang Prajurit Nihon Kaigun tampak berjalan pelan menuju Minami dan Yuuki.

"Akhirnya kalian datang juga... Kami semua sudah menunggu kalian"Ucap Yamamoto

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi Yama-san?"Tanya Yuuki

"Admiral tadi seperti nya menggunakan teknik ninja nya barusan untuk memindahkan kalian kesini dengan cepat"

( **A/N: Mungkin Di Chapter lain saya akan menjelaskan mengapa seluruh pasukan Nihon Kaigun disitu mengetahui kemampuan Naruto** )

Sementara itu Hinata berjalan pelan untuk menghampiri Naruto yang kini terlihat mengobrol dengan Misaki. Tanpa ragu Hinata memeluk Naruto dari belakang.

"H-Hinata-chan!"

"Hm, apa Naruto-kun?"

"B-bi-bisakah kau me-melepaskan pelukanmu"Naruto tergagap bukan karena Hinata, akan tetapi karena Misaki yang kini menatapnya tajam dengan aura hitam yang menyelimuti nya.

"A-n-a-t-a"

"H-hai Misaki-chan?"

"Lebih dari ini maka tak akan ada **Jatah** selama sebulan"

Rookie 11 dan Tentara Nihon Kaigun hanya bersweatdrop ria ketika melihat adegan absurd didepannya.

" _Suami takut istri_ "Batin mereka serempak.

* * *

 **Moskow, 15 November 1940 (11.40 A.M)**

 **DAR! DAR! DAR! DAR!**

"Chyort!"

"Medis! medis!"

Beberapa Prajurit Tentara Merah sengit menahan serangan Tentara Fasis Jerman, walaupun suplai persediaan mereka tinggalah sedikit namun mereka masih terus mempertahankan garis pertananan mereka.

"Comrade! beberapa dari kita terluka, mereka harus segera dibawa ke garis belakang!"Ucap seorang prajurit medis.

 **BOOM!**

"Jangan bawa mereka sekarang, lihatlah! Jerman brengsek itu masih terus menyerang kita"

"Tapi jika tak segera membawa mereka maka mereka akan mati!"

"Justru jika kita membawa mereka sekarang maka mereka akan menjadi sasaran empuk bagi para brengsek itu"

"Chyort, apakah kita akan mati disini?"Ucap prajurit medis itu pasrah.

Dari kejauhan nampak 5 buah Tank Panzer berjalan menuju kegaris pertahanan mereka, prajurit-prajurit itu yang melihat dua buah Panzer yang bergerak kearah mereka kini hanya bisa pasrah. Dengan peluru yang sedikit ditambah mereka tak mempunyai senjata anti-tank maupun anti lapis baja yang membuat mereka menjadi tak berdaya.

 **[Fuuton : Rasenshuriken!]**

 **SWUUUSH!**

 **DUUUAAAR!**

"Ap-apa itu?"Para prajurit terkejut melihat kumpulan tank yang barusan akan menyerang mereka tiba-tiba hancur karena sebuah benda aneh.

"Kalian tak apa"

Mereka segera membalikan badan mereka, mereka dikejutkan karena seorang pria berambut pirang dengan seragam Admiral khas AL Jepang tengah memberi salam kepada mereka, dibelakang pria pirang itu nampak prajurit-prajurit dan perwira-perwira (Perwira maksudnya Sasuke dkk plus Misaki) yang berbaris dengan rapi dengan _Poker face_ yang terpampang manis diwajah mereka.

"*A-anda siapa?" (*=Berbicara dengan bahasa Rusia)

"*Aku Uzumaki Naruto, Admiral tertinggi Agung Kekaisaran Jepang.. Aku kesini atas permintaan Joseph Stalin"

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Karena saya tak bisa berbicara banyak pada Chapter ini maka silahkan Reviev, Fav, Follow, dan Beri Kritikan pada Fic ini**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Note: Saya tak menerima FLAME yang tak membangun.**

 **Namikaze Wahyu Log Out~**


End file.
